Mr. Bean
Rowan Julian Bean (simply known as Mr. Bean; born September 15, 1955) is the titular protagonist (and antagonist) of the comedy franchise with the same name and although he is often an amoral and selfish character he has sometimes acted as a hero due to the fact that when his antics go too far Mr. Bean often goes to great lengths to undo them and help people in need (partly due to the fact he is often the one responsible for their plight). He also has a girlfriend named Irma Gobb, but she can gets frustrated with him at times due to his behaviour. One Christmas, she tried to hint for him to get her an engagement ring, but he instead got her picture of someone wearing an engagement ring. He is played by Rowan Atkinson who also played Edmund Blackadder and Zazu. Background Mr. Bean lives alone in his small flat in Highbury, North London, he was born the youngest of four brothers, and he's almost always seen in his trademark tweed jacket and skinny red tie. Mr. Bean rarely speaks, and when he does, it's generally only a few mumbled words, which are in a comically low-pitched voice. He's been shown in the first episode to have a strong knowledge of trigonometry. His ingenuity often leads him to finding ridiculous and impractical solutions to these problems (such as painting a room by putting fireworks into a paint can). Bean will often get confused at the world, not understanding what's going on. He's also quite selfish — if someone is doing something he doesn't like, he gets very agitated. He also doesn't like people taking his things. Mr. Bean often seems unaware of basic aspects of the way the world works, and the program usually features his attempts at what would normally be considered simple tasks, such as going swimming, redecorating, or going to church. The humor largely comes from his original (and often absurd) solutions to problems and his total disregard for others when solving them, his pettiness, and occasional malevolence. He acts silly sometimes. The original TV show At the beginning of episode 2 onwards, Bean falls from the sky in a beam of light, accompanied by a choir singing Ecce homo qui est faba (Behold the man who is a Bean). These opening sequences were initially in episodes 2 and 3, and they were intended by the producers to show his status as an "outcast cast into the spotlight". But later episodes showed Mr. Bean dropping from the night sky in a deserted London street against the backdrop of St. Paul's Cathedral. Rowan Atkinson himself has acknowledged that Bean "has a slightly outcast aspect to him". Personality Mr. Bean is often portrayed as a buffoon, oddball, warlock, simpleton, savant, delusional, immature, and in a world of his own, whose thoughts processes and strain of logic, while often effective, are incredibly strange. Whenever life throws an obstacle or hurdle at Mr bean, he will always overdo his countermeasures to deal with it, concocting bizarre and converluted methods of dealing with even the simplest of life's little problems. He is obnoxious, crazy and sometimes seems stupid. Though on the contrary, Mr bean is actually a competent man, even intelligent, but his cleverness is difficult to spot under his odd mannerisms, and general immaturity. Mr. Bean rarely speaks and when he does, only a mumbling voice comes out. He doesn't show much care to his girlfriend which was proven in many episodes (live-action and animated). Mr. Bean often pretends his teddy is real but he doesn't always treat Teddy nicely. Mr. Bean is also a pain to the Reliant Regal in loads of episodes becoming a running gag in the series. In a few occasions, Mr. Bean had been a bit kind but he rarely shows it. He also tends to hate Irma kissing him, and views her more as a friend than partner, hinting at the possibility he is asexual. Mr bean exhibits various traits and mannerisms which suggest that he has combination of various mental disorders: ADHD: Mr bean is inpatient, wayward, and often has temporary, but intense interests in various things. He tends to fidgit and become restless and irritable if forced to sit still for any extended period of time. He also sometimes struggles to concentrate. Aspergers syndrome: Mr bean definitely exhibits a few traits linked to it, such as a hatred of physical contact, poor social skills, and the fact he seldom speaks. Sociopathy: While Mr bean can show empathy, he also tends to be selfish, reckless, and endanger himself and others, while performing rediculous stunts and damaging property. He is also somewhat petty, and defensive of his girlfriend. Peter pan syndrome: Mr bean likes playing with toys, reading comic books, sweets, and is very immature, petty, and insecure. In many ways he has the intelligence of an adult but the emotonal stability of a toddler. Gallery Bean.png Mr.Bean1.png|Mr. Bean in his car Mr.Bean34.png Mr.Bean35.png Mr.Bean36.png TheLibrary11.png|Mr. Bean holding his breath in The Library. 49462476jpeg_preview_source.jpg Mr_Bean_Wedgie.png Mr._Bean_-_Whistler's_Mother.png Beaninbike.jpg Mr Bean.png Mr. Bean.png Trivia *His first name (he names himself Bean to others) and profession, if any, are never mentioned. Rowan Atkinson has said at the time of the first movie's release that he imagines Bean's first name to be Julian, thus making Julian Bean a reference to famous guitarist and lutenist Julien Bream. *Curiously enough, Mr. Bean and Rowan Atkinson's birthdays are eight months and nine days apart, as Mr. Bean's birthdate is September 15, 1955, while Rowan Atkinson's birthdate is January 6, 1955. *Mr. Bean's address is 12 Arbor Road, London. *He has 2 older siblings an older brother named John and an oldest sister named Rachel. *He has a Dad named James and Mom named Wendy. Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Misguided Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Titular Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Damsels Category:Martyr Category:Animal Kindness Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Inventors Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:The Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Controversial Category:Selfless Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Rogues Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Poor Category:Superheroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Twin/Clone Category:Charismatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Envious Category:Mascots Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Merciful Category:Honest Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Antagonists